paranormal_huntress_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Baudelaire
Katherine Isabelle Baudelaire is the demigod daughter of Eros and Phoebe Leskova. When she was born, she was believed to be the daughter of mob boss Harry Baudelaire, and, while it has been discovered to be a lie, she still has his name. She is the step-daughter of Roman Leskov, and the maternal half-sister of Rhett and Taylor Baudelaire, Vasilisa Leskova and an unborn sibling. She is currently residing in Eros' Cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and is currently sixteen years old. |-| Basic Information= Full Name: Katherine Isabelle "Kate" Baudelaire (though also answers to Ekaterina) Born: May 4th Age: 16 Status: Alive, Single Gender: Female Species: Demigod Nationality: Russian Ethnicity: American |-| More Information= Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Romantic Orientation: Biromantic Relationship Status: Single Accent: Russian, but if one listens carefully, they can still hear a faint American accent Birthplace: New York, America Native Language: English Languages Spoken: English, Russian, French Current Location: Eros' Cabin, Camp Half-Blood Zodiac Sign: Taurus Possessions: Backpack, The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien, stuffed dog toy (Mr Cuddles), sapphire pendant, wallet (with credit card, school ID and cash), passport, utility knife, basic first aid kit, water bottle, food containers, diary, black finepoint pen |-| OOC Information= Owned By: Huntress Inspiration Behind Creation: A mixture of Sunny Baudelaire (ASoUE), Ivy Dickens (GG) and Katherine Pierce (TVD) (RIP Katherine Peirce, the greatest character to ever live) Love Interests Char/Owner: Planned with Shea Krokodỳl/Owned by UniPacific16 Plans: A bunch (I will put them in storylines): Camp Storyline: Have her a adept to Camp Life Have her make new friends Leskov Family Storyline: Have her find out that her mum miscarried Have her deal with Roman and Phoebe's divorce Sexuality Storyline: She finds a special someone (Shea) She gets into a fight with family members due to her sexuality Baudelaire Siblings Storyline: Have her deal with her brother settling down with someone she doesn't like due to past rivalries and that causing a rift between their relationship (this one ties in heavily with the next storyline, though they are different) Another Demigod Baudelaire Storyline: Have her discover one of her half-brothers, probably Rhett, fathered a demigod child Try to deal with it all and attempt to reunite the child with the Baudelaire family Deal with the falling out this will cause between her and this brother Care for her niece/nephew when other Baudelaires refuse to help (this child would be roughly nine years old by the time Katherine and the child meet, and neither of them will know at the beginning) |side image2 = Katherine2.jpg |tabber2 = Personality= To put it mildly, Katherine Baudelaire is a sassy b*tch. She's intelligent and cunning, and uses her skills to achieve her ambitions. She's bluntly honest, which her friends both love and hate about her, however, her honesty (which some see as rudeness) is made up for by her undying loyalty. Katherine is known to be a little flirty, and often draws the attention of boys, which she did not always want. She has had a love for the arts since she was three years old, and especially enjoys ballet. Katherine is a brave and confident young woman, and is very good at science, especially biology. A fact which shocks many people when they meet her is that she is a very big Marvel fan girl, especially of Thor. |-| History= Parents meeting and birth Phoebe Baudelaire was the wife of New York mob boss Harry Baudelaire, with whom she all ready had two children with - Rhett and Taylor. Because of Harry's violent nature both on the streets and in their home, Phoebe was distant from her family, even though she claimed her sons were her greatest joy. During one of Harry's more violent outbursts, during which he physically attacked Phoebe, she left him, leaving behind her sons. She went to her sister's house in another town. When Phoebe had moved to the new town, she came across a man she was interested in, Jamie McCall. Since Jamie was a complete stranger, who had a bad boy air around him, Camila often warned her sister to stay away from Jamie, though Phoebe was drawn to the mystery that surrounded him. Unknown to Phoebe, Jamie was actually the Greek God Eros. The pair went on one or two dates over two weeks, before Phoebe discovered she was pregnant. Thinking that the baby was Harry's, she told "Jamie" that they couldn't stay together before she went back to her husband. When Phoebe told him she was pregnant with their third child, the pair agreed to try and make their marriage work. Nine months later, Phoebe gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom she and Harry decided to call Katherine, after Phoebe's mother. Camila came a week after Katherine's birth to persuade her sister to leave Harry and take the children with her, especially Katherine. However, since Rhett was all ready eight years old and Taylor was five, Phoebe knew that neither of her sons would want to leave their dad, and Phoebe knew that there was no way Harry would let her leave with Katherine. Camila, seeing no way to change her sister's mind, left, however she ran into Harry while she was leaving and he threatened her to never come near her sister again, "as long as she's my wife." Early life Katherine lived the first few years of her life spoiled by Harry, who hadn't yet worked out that Katherine was not his daughter, unlike Phoebe who had realised that the father was actually Jamie. While Katherine was deeply loved by Harry, and tolerated by her older brothers' (who hated her non-stop crying as a baby), Phoebe was distant from her daughter, afraid of her husband's reaction if he ever discovered she had an affair. As a Baudelaire family tradition, Harry ensured that his daughter would be fluent in both English and French, due to the family's extensive French ancestry. When Katherine was three, she showed an interest in the arts, most specifically ballet. Wanting his daughter to be happy, Harry paid for her to begin private ballet tuition with various instructors. During this time as well, she also started to take swimming classes, though more by Harry's request then her own. While Phoebe wasn't happy Katherine was learning to dance and swim at such a young age, Harry constantly assured her that Katherine would be fine. One of Katherine's most iconic childhood memories from her life with the other Baudelaires was on October 31st, when she was four years old. Her father had offered to take the three children trick or treating around their neighbourhood, for which they were all very excited about. However, just before Katherine was ready, her brother Taylor decided to play a cruel prank on her. However, the prank didn't go precisely as Taylor had planned and left Katherine terrified and in tears. Even though Harry tried to calm Katherine down, it left her with a childhood fear of Halloween. Divorce When Katherine was six years old, Harry discovered the truth about Katherine's parentage and filed for a divorce from Phoebe, and for custody of the boys. Despite Phoebe's attempts to fight for custody herself, Harry gained custody of the boys and, without any of them saying goodbye to Katherine, Phoebe and Katherine were kicked out, and none of them spoke to each other again. Phoebe decided to move back in with her sister, even though the two had not spoken for six years. Katherine found it hard to adjust to her new life. While she lived with Harry, Katherine had everything she could possibly want and more, however, living with her aunt, the three of them were barely getting by. Katherine found her new life such a shock she often became angry at her mother, thinking that Phoebe left Harry and took Katherine with her. However, after a while, both Katherine and Phoebe had adapted to their new lives. Mother's new boyfriend When Katherine was eight, her mother met a man named Roman Leskov, who was the owner of an arts company stationed overseas. Since Phoebe was working as an event manager for a conversance about a new international performance which Roman was hosting, the pair spent a lot of time talking before Roman asked her out on a date. Phoebe thought it would be a quick romance that would have been over soon, and they could both return to their old lives, however, Roman had other idea. On what Phoebe though would have been their last date before Roman flew out of the country, he proposed to her, stating that he had fallen completely in love with her. Phoebe, both shocked and confused, simply decided to say yes, not realising what it actually meant for her and Katherine. When Phoebe came home to Katherine and Camila, she first told her sister what happened, before breaking the news to Katherine. Roman managed to stay in the country for a few more days, during which he helped Phoebe arrange everything in order to move in with him. Even though Camila was unhappy with Phoebe's choices - given her prior experiences with certain types of men - she didn't say anything, knowing that Phoebe wouldn't listen. However, the one thing Phoebe did have doubts about was leaving her daughter behind in America. Even though it was only for two months so Katherine could finish the year before moving, Phoebe didn't want to leave her daughter, but she also didn't want to endure a long-distance relationship with Roman. When Roman and Phoebe were about to leave, the mother and daughter shared an emotional goodbye, and Roman gave Katherine a parting present - The Hobbit - saying that it would be something for Katherine to work through until she joined them in Russia. When Katherine finally finished school, she and Camila began packing her bags so that she could move in with her mother. When they were at the airport, the two shared a tear filled goodbye and Camila gave her the sapphire pendant that she still always wears to this day. Katherine travelled on the plain by herself, though she spent most of her time reading the Hobbit. When she finally arrived at the airport in St Petersburg, Phoebe was waiting for her and the two embraced each other tightly. Phoebe and Roman took Katherine out for lunch before driving her to their home. Since it was an eleven hour long flight, Katherine was extremely tired and fell asleep in the car. When they arrived, Roman carried his future step-daughter into her room while Phoebe called Camila to tell her that Katherine arrived safely. Life in Russia The first few days in Russia were focused on Katherine trying to get into a regular sleeping pattern, during which both Roman and Phoebe stayed at home to help her adjust. Roman was also trying to teach Katherine basic Russian, which helped bring the two closer. Since Phoebe had told Roman that Katherine had a love for the arts and used to take ballet classes, he decided to take Katherine to work for a day, where he showed her a rehearsal performance for the Russian ballet. Hoping to improve her Russian and to see whether she would be interested in taking up ballet again, Roman took her to meet one of the ballerinas, Mariya Ikasheva, who had been friends with Roman for a long time. While the two didn't say much, with Katherine still having trouble with Russian, Mariya did see how good Katherine was and "politely" told Roman he had to put her in ballet classes, saying that Katherine had a tallent that shouldn't be wasted. Listening to his friend's advice, he and Phoebe spoke about having Katherine restart ballet classes and both agreed it would be a good idea in order to have Katherine make more friends. A few months later, Phoebe and Roman were finally married. Camila flew to Russia especially for the event, and was her sister's maid of honour. Unknown to Katherine, Camila had received a letter addressed to Phoebe from her eldest son Rhett, who congratulated his mother on her wedding and expressed his desire for both him and Taylor to see both Phoebe and Katherine again when he would be eighteen and able to take Taylor with him. While Phoebe loved the idea of seeing her sons again, she knew that it would be unlikely that Harry would let the boys see either of them, even if Rhett was eighteen. Deciding it was best that Katherine didn't see the letter, she hid it. Years passed and, like Phoebe suspected, Rhett and Taylor never came by to visit them. However, life was still very good for the family. Katherine was enjoying her time at school and often hung out with friends from ballet. Phoebe and Roman were growing closer in their relationship and after four years of marriage were expecting their first child together. Roman and Phoebe decided that it would make it easier for Katherine if they arranged for her to have her nationality changed to Russian, especially since neither Phoebe nor Katherine had any plans to move back to America. When Katherine was thirteen, Phoebe gave birth to her first child with Roman, Vasilisa Leskova. First Monster Attack Shortly after the birth of their daughter, Roman found out he had to take another trip to America for work, and decided to take his family with him. While Roman was working, Phoebe took Katherine to visit her aunt Camila, who was surprised to have her sister and niece with her in America for a few days. Unknown to Phoebe or Katherine, Camila had two guests staying at her house, Rhett and Taylor. Phoebe tightly embraced her sons when she saw them, however Katherine was confused as to why they were there, not knowing about anything to do with the divorce or Harry's occupation. During the time that the family was spending together, Roman met both Rhett and Taylor, and the six of them discussed their lives. During the discussion, Katherine excused herself from the group, saying she had to use the bathroom though in reality she needed some time to herself. When she was at a beach she and her mother used to visit often when she was younger, Katherine was reflecting on her life, specifically her early life with her "father". However, since Katherine was still a demigod, it wasn't long before a monster caught her scent and attacked her. When she decided to go for a quick swim, Katherine was attacked by an aquatic version of what would happen if one mixed a dog and a human, one that was holding an iron knife. Not knowing what was going on when she was underwater, the creature was able to stab Katherine in the shoulder with the dagger, only missing her heart because she dodged last second. Katherine kept going up to the surface to take a breath and try to escape, however, the monster kept trying to keep Katherine in the water. However, in an attempt to save herself, Katherine kicked the monster in the belly when it was about to stab her again, which caused it to become confused for a few moments, though that was enough. Without thinking, Katherine grabbed the creature's knife and stabbed the creature with it multiple times before she tried to swim to the shore. However, the pain and blood loss from her shoulder wound became too much for Katherine, and she passed out when she reached the shore. It was her eldest brother Rhett who found her, who saw her with a stab wound and a bloody knife in hand. Thinking that Katherine had stabbed herself and not wanting anyone else to know. Rhett took the knife and cleaned the blood of it, deciding to hide it under his shirt. He quickly called the ambulance before calling Taylor, telling him where they were. The ambulance quickly arrived to take Katherine to the hospital, and she spent the next few days recovering. When her brother approached her about stabbing herself, Katherine told him that someone else stabbed her, and must've placed the knife in her hands to throw off suspicion. Not seeing a reason to doubt Katherine's story - thinking it was an attack by one of Harry's enemies - Rhett gave her the knife, and told her she could do what she wanted with it. Wanting something to hold onto so she could defend herself against other strange creatures she thought would come, Katherine kept the knife. Discovering she's a Demigod When Katherine returned to Russia, she tried to continue with life as normal, studying at school and slowly continuing with ballet. However, since her first monster attack, she would face one roughly once a year. When she was fourteen, she faced a rather unpleasant Giant Scorpion who was extremely hard to kill and left her fairly roughed up, though she told her family that she had simply gotten into a fight with "some jerk" from her school. When she was fifteen, she was forced to fight an even more unpleasant Harpy, though it was a little bit easier to kill the Harpy than it was to kill the Scorpion. Even though Katherine wondered why these strange creatures were attacking her, she didn't say anything to anyone, not wanting everyone to think that she was crazy, especially since the only thing that made Katherine believe it was real were the wounds she received from fighting the creatures. However, when she was sixteen years old, the monster fighting was a bit more complicated. Originally, the monsters attacked her in fairly quiet spaces, and no one but Katherine and the monster could get hurt, however, that year, there was someone else in the equation. Katherine was in the dance studio with one of her friends, Elena. Elena was new to Katherine's school, and had a limp which prevented her from doing any sport. Unknown to Katherine, Elena was a Satyr, sent to Russia to find a Demigod rumoured to be there. Elena was planning on telling Katherine about her true nature, however she kept getting interrupted. However, during that dance practise, an unwelcome visitor came by. The Chimera attacked out of the blue, having used the Labyrinth to come to Russia where it sensed a somewhat trained demigod. Both Katherine and Elena were taken by surprise and were knocked to the ground. Katherine tried to grab her knife in order to fight the creature, though Elena gave her two short swords, saying that it would be easier to kill the creature with those. Katherine tried her best to fight with her short swords though it was difficult since she was new to them and they were quite heavy. Elena was giving Katherine advice on how to fight the monster, telling her to cut of the creature's heads, which was so much easier said and done. When Katherine had severed all the Chimera's heads from the body, she gave it a final stab, which caused it to disintegrate into dust. Katherine fell to the floor from exhaustion, and asked Elena what the hell was going on. Elena tried to explain to Katherine what was going on, that Katherine was a demigod, a child of one of the Greek Gods. Since Elena knew Roman was Katherine's step-dad, Elena figured that Katherine was a child of a God, though Katherine told Elena that she knew her biological dad, and that he and her mum used to be married. A confused Elena and even more confused Katherine decided to head to Katherine's home to ask her mum whether Harry was her biological dad. When the pair arrived, Phoebe was busy with Lisa, and wanted to wait answering Katherine's question, however, when Katherine asked whether Harry was her biological dad, Phoebe started to listen, wondering how her daughter could have found out. The pair talked while Elena took care of Lisa, and Phoebe revealed that she had an affair during her marriage to Harry, with a man named Jamie, and it was this affair which led to Harry divorcing Phoebe. Angry that her mother had lied to her the entire time, Katherine stormed away, though Elena followed her. Katherine asked if Elena was a demigod too, though Elena revealed she was a Satyr, sent by a safe place for demigods like Katherine, a place in America called Camp Half-Blood. Katherine agreed to go, though told Elena that she wanted the night to say goodbye to her family, to which Elena agreed. Trip to Camp Half-Blood That night, Phoebe had insisted on having a special dinner with the family, which Roman was joking about to Katherine and Lisa. However, to all their shock, Phoebe announced that she was pregnant. Roman was overjoyed, as was Lisa when it was further explained to her, though, even though Katherine pretended to be happy, she felt slightly guilty about leaving the country with Elena. Later in the night, when Katherine had thought everyone had gone to sleep, she started packing her backpack with basic items she figured she would need in order to travel to America, including the book Roman had gotten her years ago, and a stuffed toy dog that she's had since birth. She decided to write a note to Roman and Phoebe, telling them that she needed some time away and that she loved both of them, and Lisa. However, before she could place the note on the kitchen counter and walk out of the house, Roman turned the light on in the living room, revealing that he had been awake the entire time. Knowing that Katherine wanted to run away and not seeing any reason to stop her, he gave her enough money and tickets to New York, America, revealing that Elena had spoken to him about Katherine heading to Camp Half-Blood. He further explained that, while he was human, he had the ability to see through something called the mist, and was aware of Camp Half-Blood as his sister used to be an Oracle there, before she was killed. While he was never aware of Katherine's demigod nature before Elena showed up, he did believe that she was rather lucky to have survived so far. The pair embraced each other and Roman took Katherine's note, before Katherine walked out the front door and met up with Elena. The pair travelled through the airport and, surprisingly, got into very little trouble with customs over Katherine's weapons, to which both were slightly baffled. The pair waited through their flight, during which Katherine and Elena exchanged stories. Elena was surprised by the fact Katherine had managed to kill three monsters before encountering a Satyr, though Katherine dismissed it as merely luck and natural instinct. Elena told Katherine about all the places she had visited in her search for Demigods and the adventures she's had. The two also took some time to rest, though agreed that to rent a motel when they arrived in New York before heading to Camp. Kidnapped When they arrived in New York, they stayed in a small motel for the night, hoping to get some more shut eye before they left for Camp. However, during the night, certain people got wind that a Baudelaire had arrived in New York. Hoping to use Katherine against Harry, they kidnapped her and Elena from the motel room, drugging them and throwing them in the back of a van. When Katherine awoke, she tried to tell the boss that using her against Harry would be pointless, as he didn't care less whether she lived or died. However, the boss didn't believe her, believing that Katherine was actually Harry's child. Elena was pissed that, despite the fact that they were so close to Camp, they were in no way out of the woods. Luckily for them, Harry actually did come to pick them up, though instead of giving the boss money like he ordered, he shot him and all the crew that was there right through the head before breaking Katherine and Elena out. Katherine and Harry barely exchanged any words, though Elena asked if he could drive them to Long Island. Harry refused and said he was first driving to his house, since that's where their stuff was. During the drive, Harry revealed to Katherine that Phoebe had called him the moment she found out Katherine was heading to New York. He further went on to say that he had Taylor follow them in order to keep an eye on them and that he collected all their stuff shortly after they were kidnapped to prevent it from being stolen. When the trio arrived at Katherine's old home, Taylor was outside waiting for them, teasing Katherine about her toy Mr Cuddles, which Katherine didn't like all too much. Harry had the girls stay the night, in order to keep them safe. Katherine stayed in her old room which Harry had converted into a guest bedroom. Arriving at Camp When Katherine and Elena woke up the next morning, Harry, Rhett and Taylor got the girls a few extra supplies, like water bottles, a basic first aid kit, and filled up food containers. Not wanting to know where the girls were heading, Harry gave them his car keys, so they could drive themselves. When Katherine asked him why he was helping them, he told her that he was still legally responsible for her until her eighteenth. Before Katherine left, Rhett and Taylor made her promise to write to them whenever she could and to give them an address. After the emotional goodbyes, Elena drove her and Katherine off to Camp Half-Blood. During the drive, Katherine and Elena barely spoke, with Katherine missing her family too much to have a conversation. Even though they were not too far from Camp, the drive still felt as though it took an eternity to Katherine. However, when they were almost at the gate, the pair bumped into something very hard, which left the monster VERY angry. It seemed that, before they could enter Camp, they'd have to fight a Hellhound. The fight didn't last for very long, though it left both girls with quite a few cuts and scrapes, Katherine having a particularly nasty one on her left arm. Elena made Katherine promise that she would have someone at the Camp Infirmary take a look at the wound. Elena went on to explain that it was time for them to part ways, as Elena had more Demigods to find. The pair said their goodbyes though promised to stay in touch. Katherine grabbed all her stuff from Harry's car - which Elena promised to return before heading off on her next assignment - and walked into the Camp's borders. Following the directions that Elena had given her, Katherine arrived at the infirmary where they were quickly able to patch her up. Shortly after being healed, she was claimed by Eros. |-| Journal= Will be updated whenever something big happens to Katherine |-| Appearance= Physical Appearance: Katherine is often described as a beautiful young woman. She has chest-length blond hair, which she often straightens, though it is naturally curly. Even though her hair is golden blond, it looks strawberry blond in some light. Katherine has piercing hazel eyes and is a Caucasian. She stands 5'11" and weighs 135 pounds. She has a dancer's build due to having been trained in ballet since the age of three and is currently 16 years old. Her model is Kaylee DeFer. Katherine1.jpg Katherine2.jpg Katherine3.jpg Katherine4.jpg Katherine5.jpg Katherine6.jpg KatherineGIF1.gif KatherineGIF2.gif KatherineGIF3.gif KatherineGIF4.gif KatherineGIF5.gif KatherineGIF6.gif Style: Katherine has an edgy style. While she often wears long dresses for formal events (like her step-father's dinner parties), she would usually wear a more casual outfits. She often wears nice shirts, skinny jeans and her signature leather jacket. She normally only wears black or white clothes, and the only colour really in her style is her sapphire pendant, which she never takes off. Katherine usually has her hair in a ponytail, though she leaves her hair down for formal occasions. |-| Skills & Weapons= Katherine has a particular fighting style. Due to being mostly self-taught, she has adapted to using her iron knife, which she took off the first monster she killed, and, because of this, she has become very fast and agile, with pretty good reflexes. She also has great skill with close-range battles, even though she mainly uses stealth when attacking. However, where speed and agility are her strengths, endurance and brute strength are her weaknesses. While she has slightly better stamina than humans, it is significantly weaker than other demigods. Her Satyr friend Elena had recently given Katherine twin Celestial Bronze short swords, which Katherine is having a lot of trouble learning to use due to the strength required to wield them. She is also lacking in strategy and hand-to-hand combat. |side image3 = Katherine5.jpg |tabber3 = Relationships= |-| Word Bubble= |-| Powers= No 3/6/9 Month Powers yet. 3 month = 28/06; 6 month = 28/09; 9 month = 28/12 |-| Trivia= Name Etymology: *KATHERINE: pure, clean *ISABELLE: God is my oath When combined, her name means "God is my pure oath" Fears: *Autophobia – The fear of abandonment **Her parents divorce and her father and brothers voiding all contact with her *Ophidiophobia – The fear of snakes **Just has one, nothing that really caused it FORMER: *Samhainophobia – The fear of Halloween (when she was a child) Favourites: *Book: The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien *Movie: Anything and everything MCU, though Thor is her favourite *Colour: Blue *Food: Solyanka Soup *Singer: Lena Katina, though has also taken a liking to Sia *Quote: “What is the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?” - John Green |-| Theme Song= |intro image = KatherineIntro.gif }} Category:Camp Half-Blood